1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vertical, wind-driven turbine for generating electrical power, and particularly to such a power generating system having a number of rotors supporting twice the number of loading blades, and preferably six (6) “Savonius type” rotors providing twelve (12) loading blades. A specially designed unique aerodynamic infuser allows the efficiency of the turbine to be increased by loading each of the 12 blades separately with higher speed air than the free wind stream. The infuser and the vertical wind turbine are mounted in an inlet duct system attached to a vertically-supported column in such a manner that the components can rotate with changing wind direction. The aforementioned components are herein designated as a “Wind Shark” electrical generating turbine.
The simple individuality of the design of the invention allows numerous “Wind Shark” electrical generating turbines to be mounted together in a “skid/rack” system where the turbines are located on a triangular pitch. These “skid/rack” systems can be pre-assembled and delivered to a wind power site for simple installation. The stacking of one or more than one “skid/rack” can provide for the assembly of a “wind motel” facility that can provide significant multiples of electric power over that generated by one turbine.
The unique design of the “Wind Shark” infuser systems also allows compressed air to be used to generate electricity when the free stream wind is not sufficient to turn the wind turbine. The electrical generating system of the invention thus provides renewable emission-free electric power where energy can be stored in compressed air tanks as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of windmills designed specifically for electrical power generation and most of these designs have a shaft oriented on a horizontal axis, and the rotors (large propellers) are mounted in a vertical plane located at right angles to the horizontal shaft. The lift on the propeller blades that is generated as the wind blows through the propeller causes the shaft to rotate and this turns a generator providing the electrical output. The amount of electrical power provided by a propeller driven machine is generally considered to be proportional to the diameter of the propeller. State of the art wind turbines being installed can be as large as 135 meters high and have propeller blades sweeping a 70 meter diameter circle. The horizontal generating shaft of such a device would be some 100 meters above the ground and the propeller would rotate between 11–22 rpm and generate about 1.5 MW of electricity. “Wind farms” covering many acres of ground can perhaps have 10 to 100 of these wind turbines installed. The generated electricity from each turbine device is collected in a low voltage collection system and the power is boosted using a transformer to the large high voltage transmission grid.
The most well known vertical axis-type wind turbine is the “Darrieus rotor” which comprises semi-circular airfoil sections that are attached to a vertical shaft. The only other practical vertical wind generator is a ducted wind scoop turbine in which the wind scoop directs wind flow down thru a duct that has a multi-bladed fan mounted inside. This multi-bladed fan turns on a vertical shaft and drives an electric generator.